The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to public land mobile network searches in static state using sensor inputs.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
A UE may engage in an automatic search mode if the UE has no registered public land mobile network (PLMN) that is readily available in its particular location. During this automatic search, the UE may scan continuously for available PLMNs that are associated with that UE's PLMN priority list. This scanning process may occur during a PLMN scan window that includes an active scan time interval and a sleep time interval. If there is no registered PLMN that is found in the first scan, the process repeats itself for another PLMN scan window interval. Under normal operations, this process will repeat itself until a registered PLMN is found, even if the UE remains in the same location. As the number of PLMNs available to be used by a UE may not generally change while the UE is in a same location (meaning that the UE is in a static state), repeated and continuous searching for PLMNs may not be an efficient use of the UE power and other resources.